


Love Island

by calizaire27



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson RPF, Percy Jackson RPG, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cock Slut, F/M, Fisting, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Minotaur - Freeform, Minotaur Sub, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Percy Jackson Top, Percy Jackson/Minotaur - Freeform, Piss, Piss Drink, Piss Play, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Situational Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob, cum, cum dump, percy jackson - Freeform, rimjob, top/bottom, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: Percy faces the Minotaur, but unfortunately a sorcerer son of Hecate accidentally sends them both to a paradise island (and full of sexual pheromones). Minotauro then reveals himself as a slut cocksucker and Percy a hung master.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Minotaur, Percy Jackson/Minotaur, Percy Jackson/Minotaur/Pasiphae, Percy Jackson/Pasiphae
Comments: 72
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satoshy12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshy12/gifts).



> My thanks to Q1kilnnisterSun for the wonderful idea! I hope to make more chapters very soon and I'm already writing Chapter 2 right now.

Positioned outside Camp Half-Blood was Percy on his night watch. Reading a magazine and with a lamp, the boy was hardly concerned with the night stillness, as there were only the sounds of animals and the rustle of vegetation around the camp. Suddenly, a cold wind hits the boy, making a chill go up the brunette's spine, who stares at the trees and bushes with the certainty that something is waiting for him. From the other tower, a boy screams, creating a spell and casting a purple sphere of energy that explodes and releases a deafening alert sound. It was an invasion. Percy grabs his pen, jumping from his tower and rolling on the soft grassy ground, while the other boy casts spells and hits the creature he hasn't even seen yet. It is then that an animalistic growl emerges from the darkness and, coming out of the bushes with a sword in hand, Minotaur himself appears, furious.

"Damn it!" Percy screams as he dodges the Minotaur's blows, which crack the soil and throw dirt everywhere, along with pieces of grass. "Do something there, wizard!" the demigod screams, raising his sword just in time to prevent the sword from hitting him. The monster's strength was unmatched, and Percy knew he would die very soon if he didn't get help.

“I'm going to try a complex spell. I've never tested it before, but maybe I can ban Minotaur to another dimension and… ”

"DO IT!" Percy orders, while the boy creates runes in the air, using the magic dialect to banish the Minotaur, however, something goes wrong.

A portal appears above the monster, who looks up, nostrils snorting with hatred. The portal descends, swallowing not only the monster, but also Percy. Damn it! Damn children of Hecate!

•••

Percy could see nothing but darkness. Opening his eyes, he found himself in complete darkness. His body ached, and he could have sworn he heard some bones crack, and it was then that he noticed that he was being crushed by the Minotaur. Pushing the monster off him, Percy searches for air, noting that the monster is now sleeping soundly. Well, at least one thing that guy managed to do right, right? Looking for air, Percy stands, scratching the back of his head, thinking of what to do. But after all; Where he was? Looking around, he notices that the place is dark, with a dense fog covering the vegetation that surrounded them. There was grass, trees and bushes, but the view became very difficult with so much fog. Was it a kind of new place in the underworld? No, Percy has visited the underworld too many times, he would recognize that place. There were countless blue flowers there, and a sweet smell emanated from them, which Percy did not notice at first (but their effect could be felt, through a painful erection that appeared). Suddenly, Minotaur himself caught the attention of Percy, who was looking at that anatomically perfect body. The full muscles, the huge chest and dark nipples, matching the creature's black skin tone, the color of charcoal. With the exception of the animal head, the Minotaur almost looked like a real man.

"Is his dick normal?" Percy wondered, approaching the being who wore only a brown leather thong, wears out. Positioning himself between the monster's spread legs and muscular thighs, Percy grabs the end of the thong, his mind reminding him of when he watched Tarzan and was ecstatic to see that handsome wild man wearing that ridiculous (but ridiculously sexy) outfit. Going up the thong, Percy is bestowed with ... what? It was a tiny stick, extremely small, it didn't even have human size. It should have been at least two inches, smaller than Percy's little finger. He stifled his smile, but was taken aback by Minotaur's strong hand gripping his neck. Caught firmly, Percy felt his feet rise from the ground as he was lifted, and the monster huffed and looked at him with curious eyes. It was then that the craziest thing in the world happened.

The creature's right hand gripped Percy's erection, squeezing his cock with desire as the Minotaur groaned vulgarly. Releasing his neck, the hybrid knelt, his own erection not even bulking in that loincloth. Opening his lips, he sticks out his tongue while taking his fingers to his nipples, squeezing and pinching them.

"What the fuck is that?" Percy swears without understanding anything, while noticing that his cock is hard as diamond, without retreating at that grotesque vision of the monster begging for cock. Taking his hand to his own erection, Percy grabs and shakes his huge bulge. "Is that what you want, bitch?" Asks the demigod.

Sticking out his tongue, he nods, almost like an obedient dog begging for food. Percy smiles then, unzipping and releasing his monster. Since adolescence, Percy's cock has always been gigantic. He didn't know if it was an inheritance from his father, Poseidon, but he liked it. Percy has never been able to go to the beach without having to resort to shorts, since swimwear always left him with a huge volume. The same was true for erections in public places. On the internet he found that the ideal size was 7 inches and, measuring his dick, the discovery: he was 11! That was really huge! Hardly his partners could take it all, and Percy was always a little frustrated in his sex life. Now, he had a monster begging for his dick. Minotaur could take it all, couldn't he?

"Open your mouth." Orders Percy, slapping his big, red glans against Minotaur's tongue, wet and hot. Drooling, his glans poured drops of pre-cum on the Minotaur's tongue, who sipped everything with animalistic moans of pleasure. "I'm going to stick it in. I think it's better not to bite!" Percy warns, his forefinger pointing at his slave's face, who nods submissively and falls on his mouth in the huge cock. It was like a true mystical and cosmic explosion of unimaginable proportions. Percy freaks out, his legs wobbly as he grabs his hands on Minotauro's horns, his cock disappearing completely into the monster's bovine mouth. It was soft, warm and very, very wet. Saliva dripped from the corners of Minotaur's mouth, while Percy had his thighs thin and turned completely drooling, soiling his clothes (now lowered to his feet by the bovine slave). "Fuck! Yeah!" Percy groans, while Minotauro starts his quick and delicious blowjob, making the demigod scream with pleasure. Nobody would hear or see him there, would they? "Bitch! Cocksucker! That's what you wanted, isn't it? That's why you always chased me and made my life a nightmare. It was my dick you wanted, wasn't it?" And then Percy proceeds to stock up on his slave's mouth, feeling the orgasm coming. "I'm going to fill you with cum and make you my female. You want that, don't you?" And accelerating the thrusts at the Minotaur, Percy feels the orgasm approaching.

Minotaur's big bovine, submissive eyes fill with tears, his mouth leaking drool and pre-cum in abundance. The boy's hands firmly hold his long black horns, while his balls repeatedly hit Minotauro's lower lips, causing wet sounds to escape through the environment. Gradually, the green grass fills with saliva and pre-cum. And it is with a last violent thrust that Percy punches his dick in Minotaur's mouth, enjoying it abundantly and giving the monster what he so wanted. Opening his mouth, he shows the excess sperm, surprising Percy himself, who strokes the top of the monster's head, who gulps all the sperm with joy.

"That's it, good boy…" praises Percy, putting both hands on his thin waist and looking around, his huge half-pump cock dripping sperm and saliva (which Minotauro grabbed and started to clean). "Okay. What now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the saga continues ...

It had been a few hours since Percy was lost in that strange, parallel dimension. There were only fields, forests and rivers. Percy tried to draw a map, but without papal or compass it was difficult. Minotaur was docile, and at no time had the monster tried to kill him (which helped Percy). No other animals existed there, not even birds, but at least there were many fruits available. Now Percy was eating a juicy apple, while Minotaur was on all fours, with the demigod's thick dick in his mouth, as usual. It was a constant thing now; Minotaur had revealed himself to be a huge slut, always wanting a cock. Percy had already lost count of how many times he had already given his cock to receive a blowjob. Until now, only that had happened, but now and then the demigod wondered: what would that slave's ass look like?

It is then that curiosity speaks louder, and the boy finishes his fruit, dropping it away, while cleaning the corners of his mouth and pulling the Minotaur by the horn. Excessive saliva runs down the monster's bovine lips and, with his tongue hanging out, he looks at Percy with his big, inquisitive brown eyes. Turning him on all fours, Percy analyzes that beautiful sculptural and muscular body. It was impossible not to be envious of that beautiful muscular body, with natural hair on its chest and abdomen, with many buds, those thick, turned thighs, and of course; that beautiful huge ass. The Minotaur's dark skin was glistening with sweat, and he spread his legs wide when he realized that Percy was looking to explore his anus.

Interleaving his full buttocks, Percy is contemplated with a gaping hole, with swollen and delicious lips, showing a beautiful entrance that is well used and fucked. What kind of monsters have not fucked that asshole? Many, Percy thought. Spitting there, Jackson bites his lower lip, enjoying the beautiful, inviting blink. Bowing, Percy licks his asshole. The taste is salty, but impressively attractive. It wasn't too bad. Driven by desire, the demigod then begins to lick Minotaur's pussy, attacking it with his quick and agile tongue, being rewarded with leaking anal juices as if that ass is really a real pussy.

"You're getting really excited, aren't you, bitch?" Percy provokes, by putting two fingers in Minotaur's hole, making him moan loudly, while shaking his ass in a naughty way, offering it to his master. Soon, the demigod returns to his task, licking Minotaur's beautiful mancunt. "Yes, blink this pussy for daddy." He teases the boy, already feeling his dick want to explode.

Taking his hands to his butt, the Minotaur stretches his butt, offering it to the demigod who, positioning himself on his knees, decides to explore his whore's asshole. Putting the huge red glans at the entrance, Percy pushes himself inside, the inner walls of the bitch squeezing his thick cock and wrapping it up. His cock slides, and before Percy can even realize his pelvis hits Minotaur's huge black ass, which moans with pleasure.

“What a loose whore. Everything has already entered! ” Percy scoffs, degrading the bitch morally, as he grabs Minotaur's nipples as he leans over the muscular creature, his smaller, leaner body not even comparing himself to the monster he was fucking right now. “I'm going to fill you with milk, you bitch. You will get pregnant and give birth to our babies. You want to be fucked, don't you? You want that big dick deep in your pussy, don't you, slut? ”

Minotaur just nodded obediently, his tongue dangling out of so much pleasure, his eyes sparkling as he went crazy with pleasure. The wet sounds of coming and going from Percy's cock against her wet pussy made her anal liquids escape, wetting her thighs and those of the demigod, making a real waterfall of anal juices. Minotaur didn't seem to care about that, by the way. He continued to receive everything willingly, prancing his big, fat ass as much as he could. Percy's huge thick cock stretched his asshole, going deep, poking his prostate and releasing more fluids. Ecstatic with pleasure, the demigod stared at the creature's anal edges around his cock, black and stretched, clinging to his veined cock, refusing to let that huge colossus out of him. Sometimes Percy rubbed his finger on the anal edges, stimulating them, as well as smoothing Minotaur's perineum, making him scream and squirt even more. Minotaur's teats were the next target, being reached and sucked by Percy, who sucked on them like a hungry calf, nibbled and pulled hard. He slapped Minotauro's muscular breasts hard, making them sway. It just made the creature get even more excited, its tiny cock drooling a lot, about to come.

"I'm going to fill you with cum, bitch." Percy announces, feeling the cock pulse inside Minotaur's inviting and delicious anus. With a manly cry, Jackson drops his seed inside his whore. The dick pulsates, releasing hot sperm that, like lava, invaded her slut's deep and delicious cave, filling it and going deeper than any dick had ever reached. Minotaur's tiny stick also gives a sign of life, releasing sperm and forming a small puddle in the grass.

Seeing the huge hole left behind, Percy smiled. He was gaping, easily fitting four fingers (or even his hand). Jackson then shoves four fingers in, pushing his surprisingly hot sperm deeper, his entire hand sliding through the cum deposit that Minotaur had formed. The creature moans, hands grabbing the huge full buttocks and pulling them savagely, exposing its warm and deliciously explored hole to the extreme. He wanted that and that was clear.

“Do you want the whole hand, bitch? All that hand inside that loose manpussy? ” Percy teases, his thumb out brushing the bitch's edges as she moaned. Seeing the positive reception, Percy then pushes the whole hand, forming a fist inside the Minotaur.

It was hot, still tight, so that the bitch's ass kept blinking and grabbing Percy's thin wrist, which was pushing his fist into that bottomless channel, pushing himself into being more and more, fucking him without limits and without pity. It was quite deep, so that Percy soon slid his smooth, thin forearm into that bottomless pit.

"Slut, I'm going to fuck your gut!" Screams Percy, his huge and medium-hard cock swinging, while he pennilessly fucks Minotaur's already open ass. Sliding through the monster's anal canal, Jackson reaches the second perineum, overtaking him. Punching on a wall (the bitch's gut), the demigod smiles, watching his elbow reach the edges of that ass. “What a greedy whore! He swallowed my arm! Good, great. This is your anal training for when you give birth to our children. ”

The Minotaur lets out a loud, horny groan as he literally pisses with excitement. Percy then proceeds to punch hard, hitting the intestine wall hard, causing the bitch to spasm, who shuddered with desire. When he got tired, Percy pulled his arm, being given a beautiful view of the bitch's canal, white with so much sperm, with the second perineum blazing with desire. Smiling, Percy slaps Minotauro's ass, standing with his body wet with sweat. He looks around and, taking a pear from the nearest tree, he shoves it into Minotaur's anus, the green fruit lodged inside it.

"Ready. Keep it there. I'll be back when I take a shower. Let's drink that cum in there, okay? ” Percy runs his hand over the top of Minotaur's head, who nods. "Good girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What other fetishes would be good in the next chapter? Mpreg? More fisting? Rosebud? Leave it in the comments. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end, right? What a journey!

Everything looked different now. Three days had passed, and Percy had already explored as much as he could of that strange realm. There were many trees, forests and fields. Some caves could be seen here and there, providing clean and cold water, as well as protection during the night (no animals appeared there, but it was still good to be safe). During all this time, the Minotaur never left Percy, always staying by his side and satisfying him erotically. From blowjobs to anal and fisting, Minotaur simply accepted everything willingly, deeply excited and hungry for more and more. And obviously Percy wouldn't deny the chance to satisfy his own hunger for sex.

Sometimes Percy wondered if it was not that new realm that did that to them, turning them into sex-hungry bitches and never getting satisfied. In any case, Percy didn't hate it. It seemed natural, acting like an alpha male when no one was watching him, overpowering creatures like the Minotaur and making him a whore. It was natural for the young demigod.

It was a rainy morning, with the sound echoing inside the cave where Percy and Minotaur were. Awakening with a beautiful blowjob from the creature, the demigod smiles, smoothing the top of the being's head and then holding it by the horns in a dominant way, as Minotaur himself was already used to being dominated.

"Bitch already woke up hungry, didn't she?" Percy jokes, immediately starting a series of brutes thrown in the throat of the animal, which, as always, had no reflex of vomiting, receiving all the huge member of Percy with tranquility. Saliva went down the thick cock, looming in his huge balls, fit for a horse. Gradually, sweat broke out on the demigod's bare skin as he gasped, fucking Minotaur's greedy mouth violently.

With orgasm approaching, Percy accelerates the pace of the thrusts, groaning as he shoots thick and abundant jets of sperm, filling Minotaur's mouth. Swallowing all of Percy's cum, the creature licks the cock with desire, cleaning the boy's cock and heading for his balls, snapping them up with lust before releasing them. Exposing its enormous pink tongue, the creature seems to ask for more. Knowing what he wanted, Percy smiles as he releases a strong burst of morning piss, hitting Minotaur in the face. Maddened by the strong odor, the monster balances, collecting large amounts of urine with its mouth and drinking, wetting its face and licking the huge thick penis as it pours all the piss out.

"Sated?" Percy asks, while Minotaur just shakes his head. "Okay, let's take a shower and eat some fruit. Then I'll stick my arm in that fat mancunt."

•••

At the lake, whose crystalline and refreshing waters washed away all impurities, Percy and Minotaur took a bath when they heard a familiar sound: footsteps. It had been so long since they had lived with other people that even they considered how they would deal with strangers. Leaving the lake naked, Percy grabs his pen, turning it into a sword.

Riding a white bull, a blonde woman appears, wearing a white and transparent silk dress that showed her sculptural and beautiful body. Percy's cock is half-hard, giving him away. The woman's blue eyes widen as she steps down from the bull and bites her bottom lip.

"Who are you?" Percy asks, as she approaches the boy excitedly, without deviating from his dick.

"Pasiphae, Queen of Bitches. I order you to give me that dick! I need it! I need it in my pussy and in my hole!" She arrogantly orders, pointing a hand at the boy's member, who laughs denying his request.

"I don't know who you are, girl, much less how you ended up here, but I won't obey you." The truth was, Percy feared her, and he didn't know why. She was familiar, just like that bull, but he couldn't remember. Even his life before this place seemed cloudy and distant.

"Aren't you tired of fucking that monster's ass, boy?" Asks the woman, exposing her huge breasts, whose nipples are hard. Looking at Minotaur, Percy watches the huge monster standing. That was true. He loved to fuck Minotauro, but a pussy was missing. A lot.

It is then that Percy grabs Pasiphae's white dress, tearing it, finally exposing a feminine and graceful body, with curves, a big round butt, and a wet pussy. Percy's cock gets totally hard while he rubs it at the woman's entrance. Sitting on a smooth stone, she exposes herself, smoothing her breasts while Percy unceremoniously fits his cock into her pussy. She resists, but she welcomes the huge invader with ease.

"Bitch, who have you been giving it to? Do you live alone on this island?" Percy questions her, while his big cock slips through the woman's wetness.

"Him." She points to the bull she came from, making Percy laugh at the sight of the tiny member.

"Did that tickle, at least?" He teases, starting his firm and deep thrusts in the blonde's pussy, who masturbates her clitoris with desire, moaning madly. "This is a real dick. Only that can satisfy you, bitch. Only my dick."

Squirting his liquids, Pasiphae screams madly, totally given over to his carnal desires. Minotaur watches everything as he sticks four fingers in the ass, masturbating anally. Percy smiles, inviting him with his hand. The blonde snickers when she sees the tiny cock of the being that she didn't even remember being her relative.

"Pathetic." She holds the Minotaur member, trying to masturbate him, but releases him, giving up the act. "Ridiculous. Not even for that."

"Lick his ass." Percy orders, while Pasiphae looks at him furiously.

"Never!" She replies, authoritarian. Percy pulls his cock out of her, rubbing the glans on the bitch's clitoris, making her piss with pleasure.

"You want that dick in your pussy and ass, don't you? So obey me! And without complaining, bitch." Percy demands, forcing her to obey him.

Positioning himself, Minotaur simply sits with his huge black ass on the blonde's face. She licks her puffy ass with ill will, but it doesn't take long for her to give herself up, sucking and invading that asshole with her skillful tongue. Minotaur groans pleasantly, wiggling and sometimes stealing the air from Pasiphae's lungs, causing her to lose air, just so that he can sit on her face again.

Percy's balls hit the woman's ass violently while he sweated as he widened that broken and used pussy more and more. She should probably be quite old, too. It just gave him more gas to continue destroying that hole, loosening it as much as he could. It must have been years since she last gave it to a man with Percy's gifts, wasn't it? Or maybe she never gave to such a big dick, having spent her life fucking herself with cucumbers, carrots and huge objects in that loose pussy.

"Take this, dirty bitch, take this dick in this loose pussy. Bitch!" Percy cursed, feeling his cock throb. Her pussy soaks and, coming, the woman unconsciously expels Percy's cock, making him slap her breasts very hard. "You bastard!"

In anger, he snaps his huge cock into the woman's ass, pushing himself inside without the slightest ceremony or preparation. If the bitch had such an open pussy, why not the ass? She screams, but is barely heard with Minotauro's ass in her face.

"The pain will soon pass. Didn't you tell me you wanted to give the pussy and ass?" Percy scoffs, while his monster cock anally destroys the blonde. Removing the member from inside it, there is a certain relief. "On all fours." Percy orders, while Minotaur positions her on all fours, including spitting in Pasiphae's ass and licking it, just like the demigod's cock.

Her ass soon accepted the huge invader, the folds giving up as Percy's cock destroyed her. There was no initial pain; just pleasure. In addition, Minotaur was licking her pussy now, giving Pasiphae extra pleasure.

"I'm going to come, bitch." Percy announces, shooting thick jets of cum inside the woman. Quickly, the woman feels fulfilled. It was so much sperm that the demigod's cock escaped, the cum dripping straight into Minotaur's mouth. He tried to lick the woman's ass, sucking all the sperm, but keeping a good amount to deliver to the Queen of Bitches, who swallows everything, kissing the Minotaur.

"What about my dick, whores?" Percy catches the attention of the two bitches, who try to clean it with taste. "Yeah. I'm going to have a lot of fun with you dirty sluts." The demigod smiles.

•••

Years passed. Percy built a palace, turning his life into something more comfortable. With Minotaur and Pasiphae serving as sluts, Jackson had a lot more fun. Now, he just drank hot piss from his bitches, or water straight out of their holes. Every eaten fruit was stuffed into those beautiful holes, which each year became more and more bottomless pits. Percy was able to stick his arm up to his shoulders in the bitches now, which amused him a lot. His favorite part was to withdraw his arm and see the huge gape left, just before a beautiful prolapse appeared. Percy measured, comparing which bitch got the biggest rosebud (Minotaur was still the winner), as well as ordering the two whores to rub their red meats for hours on end.

Now Percy reigned in that realm of sex, where he was the king. Everyone loved his big dick and his cock was the law now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give me more ideas, you can feel free! I love kink ideas!


End file.
